ConwayxDawn a love story
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: Dawn wins the Sinnoh Grand Festival and is now wondering what to do next, with the help of her friend Zoey, she makes her decision. I know title sucks but teh story is better, Heattag shipping with a bit of AAML


**Here is my first Dawn and Conway story, with a tiny tiny bit of AAML at the end. Enjoy!**

It was a tough battle to win, but Dawn managed to beat Zoey in the grand festival and win. She couldn't believe she actually won "I did it" she said, shocked. Ash and Brock and pikachu were cheering loudly. Piplup jumped into her arms "piplup pip" he replied, happily. She hugged her little penguin pokemon "you were awesome out there piplup" she said. Zoey called back her glameow and walked up to Dawn "that was an amazing battle Dawn, good job" she said, holding out her hand. Dawn happily shook it "If it wasn't for piplup learning hydro pump, you would have one" she replied.

The juges walked up to Dawn with a trophy and a special ribbion "congradulations Dawn, you win the Sinnoh grand festival" said. Dawn took the items "thank you so much, I had fun" she replied, still shocked about her win. That night in the Sunnyshore pokemon center, Dawn let all her pokemon otu of their balls. She looked at them "thank you so much, all of you for helping me win the grand festival and all the other contests leading up to it" Dawn said.

Cyndaquil jumped up on Dawn's lap, she had helped her get passed the appeal round "quil" the fire mouse said. She let all her pokemon sleep outside their pokeballs tonight for all their hard work. However, Dawn could not sleep, she was still excited about her win "maybe a walk might help" she said to herself. Ash and Brock were fast asleep so Dawn carefully walked out of their room and outside.

Dawn sighed as the summer wind hit her face, she had finally completed her dream and her mother was also very proud of her daughter and how far she had come along. Dawn sat under a tree and looked up at the star filled sky "no need to worry anymore" she said. She didn't know how long she was outside, but soon, she felt herself fall into a peacful sleep. As Dawn woke up the next morning, she expected to be outside in the grass.

Instead, she realized that she was in a bed. Thinking that Brock or Ash found her outside and took her in she got up. However, as she looked around she soon realized that she was not in her room. This panicked Dawn, if she wasn't in her room then where was she. Her question was answered as a green haired guy with glsses walked into the room in nothing but a towel on.

Realizing who it was she turned away, blushing like crazy "Conway, what am I doing in your room and why are you only wearing a towel" she yelled. Conway had a light blush on his face aswell "well, last night I found you asleep outside and so I brought you to my room and I just had a shower, thats pretty much sums it all up" he replied. So Conway had found her and brought her into his room, for some reason Dawn didn't mind being in his room, alone with him with only a towel wrapped around his waist-Dawn quickly shooker head, what was she thinking.

Thsi just intensified her blush, there was no way she was falling for the nerdy stalker, could she. Conway was getting worried, Dawn wasn't saying anything. You see, he had grown feelings for the blue heaired corrdinator, she was the first girl to actually listened to him, like at the Hearthome City tag team battle. She wanted to learn some stradegy's from him, that made his happy "um Dawn, are you ok" he said.

Dawn was in her own little world, fighting with with her emotions and it didn't help that Conway had a pretty hot body "Dawn" she heard. Within the time that Dawn was spacing out, Conway had put on his usual clothes, much to Dawn's dissipointment. She sighed, she wondered how Ash and Brock were taking her not being there. Dawn wanted to get to know Conway better "so, how have you been" Dawn asked.

Conway was surprized, not expecting Dawn to ask him a question like that "well, im pretty good, what about you" he asked. Dawn grinned "I won the grand festival" she replied happily. Conway nodded "I know, I saw you on tv, thats great that you won" he said with a smile. Dawn had never really seen Conway smile like that before, it made him look so cute.

Dawn had finally accepted the fact that she had grown feelings for the poke nerd, even though he was creepy with his popping out of no where (really, it is). So they talked for what seemed like hours but was really only half an hour. They both learned things about eachother and became closer. Dawn was currently laughing at a joke that Conway had said when cyndaquil appered.

She jumped into Dawn's arms "cyndaquil cynda" she said. Dawn looked at the fire mouse "how did you manage to get here" she asked. Cyndaquil pointed towards the vent on the wall "oh, thats how" Dawn said. Conway looked at Cyndaquil "so this is your pokemon" he asked and Dawn nodded "yeah, I won her as an egg" she replied. Suddenly pikachu hopped out of teh vent "pika pi" he said, running over to Dawn.

She looked at the pokemon "pikachu, what are you doing here" Dawn asked as the elecric mouse joined cyndaquil on her lap. Then suddenly, piplup appered "ok, what are you all doing here" she asked. then there was a knock at the door "hey Dawn, you in here" it was Brock's voice. Dawn's eyes widened "oh crap. I forgot all about Ash and Brock, thats why you guys are here, you were looking for me" she said.

The pokemon nodded their heads "yes Brock, im here" Dawn called out. Conway opened the door, revealing a worried Ash and Brock. Ash sighed in relief "you really had us worried Dawn, wait, why are you in Conway's room" he asked. So Dawn explained what happened last night (not in any dirty way). So the four of them decided to hang out the rest of the day.

As they walked around Sunyshore Dawn took time to observe Conway better. He really had grown over the months into a man, she has to admit. She couldn't help but blush as she remembered when she saw Conway in only a towel, he had a nice body aswell. It was then that Conway decided to turn to the blue haired girl "hey Dawn, are you ok, your face is red, kinda like back in my room" he asked.

Oh yeah, this was so embarassing. Then Zoey had spotted them "hey guys" she called out, running towards them. Dawn smiled "hey Zoey, are your pokemon all healed up" she asked. The red haired coordinator nodded "yep, after a good night sleep they are feeling better" she replied. Zoey also joined them for a while "so Dawn, now that you have beaten the grand festival in Sinnoh, where are you headed to now" she asked.

Dawn had never given it any thought "I don't know" she replied. What was she going to do now "I have not given it any thought what I should do next" Dawn said again. Brock turned to Dawn "the next pokemon contests will be in the Hoenn Region" he said. Ash grinned "the Hoenn Region was awesome" he said, remembering when him, Brock, May and Max trevelled around.

Conway was listening to their conversasion 'if she goes to the Hoenn Region, that means I cannot see her unless I go too ' he thought. But he was willing to go anywhere if it was with Dawn. They decided to get something to eat at a near by resturant. During that time, Dawn was wondering what to do now. She had always wanted to visit the Hoenn Region, but yet she didn't want to go alone.

She knew Ash was planning to go home for a while and Brock was doing the same. Then, a crazy thought entered her mind, maybe Conway could come with her. Afterall, she had grown strong feelings for the boy over the times they bumped into eachother, but were never really known till this morning. Dawn also knew that Conway had liked her, it was kinda obvious the way he acted.

So she turned to the green haired poke nerd "hey Conway, may I talk with you for abit" she asked, a slight blush present on her face. He nodded his head, instantly noticing the blush "sure Dawn" he replied. So they got up and walked to the near by park for some privacy. Along the way, Dawn got the curage to ask "do you have anywhere you want or need to go anytime soon" she asked him.

He shook his head "no I do not, why" he asked, wondering what she was getting at. Dawn gulped "well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Hoenn since Brock and Ash are going to be going to their homes and I don't wanna travel by myself" she explained. Conway was not expecting her to ask something like that, but it made him happy "of course I will come with you Dawn, besides, there's something I need to tell you" he replied.

Now it was his turn to speak and Dawn was lsitening "look, Dawn, I have liked you ever since the tag team battle in Hearthome, you are the first girl who actually wanted some advice and cared about all my stratedgies" he admitted finally. Dawn smirked and did something neither of them were expecting, she kissed him. It took a while for Conway to register what was going on but found himself kissing back soon enough.

After about a minute they needed to break apart for air "I really like you to Conway, it just took longer for me to figure it out" she replied. He smiled and hugged her "heh, better late then never" he replied and kissed her again. They walked back to the resturant hand in hand, totally shocking the others. Dawn giggled at their faces "are you and Conway together now" Ash asked, the most shocked.

Dawn nodded her head "yes we are, and were traveling to Hoenn together" she said. She missed the little bit of jealousy in his eyes, but it didn't go unnoticed by Brock. He pulled Ash aside "I know you have feelings for Dawn Ash, its kinda oblious" he said. Ash blushed and turned away "well, its clear she doesn't like me back" he replied, kinda sad. Brock sighed "im sure your going to find teh perect girl for you soon Ash" he said.

Ash still didn't look at Brock "there was only one other girl, but she would have never liked me" he said again. Brock knew who it was "it is Misty, isn't it" he asked. His blush only intensified "well, I have a secret to tell you Ash, Misty has liked you for the longest time now and she still does" he said. This shocked Ash, he was not expecting that "really" he asked stupidly. Brock could only smiled at the hope in Ash's voice and nodded his head.

By the time evening came, everyone was getting ready for bed, tomorrow they would all go their seprate ways. With the news that Misty liked him, Ash had phoned down to Cerulian city to confess to Misty. That was the first place he was going to stop when he got back to Kanto. Dawn called out all of her pokemon and told them the plan. Buneary had evolved a few days ago and had gotten over her crush on pikachu, which he was thankful for.

All of Dawn's pokemon were shocked when they saw Conway wrap his arms around her waist and her kissing him. Dawn giggled at her pokemon's expressions, just like when the others found out. So Dawn explained to her pokemon how her and Conway were now dating eachother. Brock was happy for his friends all finding love, but yet he was jealous that they all had someone and he didn't. Sighing, Brock decided to call it a night and go to bed.

The next morning came fast for the teens. As much as they wanted to go their own ways, it was hard to say goodbye. Dawn hugged Brock "you were always like a big brother to me Brock, thansk you" she said. He smiled "your welcome Dawn, im here for you whenever you need something, alright" he said. She nodded "yeah, I know" she replied. She then hugged Ash "I knew you liked me Ash, but I also knew Misty did to" he said.

Like yesterday, Ash blushed "take good care of her and treat her right, got it" Dawn joked around. Ash grinned "no need to worry" he replied, taking her famous line. With that, they all waved goodbye to eachother and went their seprate ways, hoping that they will all meet again some day.

What do you guys think, this is my first Conway and Dawn story, should I make a sequel to this? please r&r


End file.
